Trust
by Ascot no miko
Summary: The NEW, REVISED, and (I think) BETTER version of 'Trust'! Differences? Many, and the main on is that it also includes the sequal! (plus, Takeru doesn't stay dead in this one. ^^;;)


  
  


**Trust**  


  
I don't see why you're making such a big deal out of this, Takeru. Hikari said as she and Takeru began to walk home from school as they usually did. It's not like I'm marrying the guy. Daisuke and I were just put together for a project, and I need to go over to his house to work on it.  
  
Takeru sighed, shoving his hands into his pockets. I know. It's just that we both know that Daisuke has had his eye on you for a long time, and I don't want my girlfriend getting stolen away... Realizing what he just said, Takeru laughed, Man, I sound like a guy from a romance movie!  
  
Hikari laughed, and then grew serious once again. But really, Takeru. I feel like you get so jealous whenever Daisuke is around. I know that Daisuke likes me, but don't you trust me that I'll be faithful to you, Takeru-kun? Hikari gave Takeru a heart warming smile, assuring him that he had nothing to worry about.  
  
Of course I trust you! Takeru replied instantly, looking down at Hikari. I just don't like how Daisuke is always hanging over you... I'm afraid that he's going to make some kind of indecent advantage on you, Hikari, and if he did, I'd... I'd...  
  
You'd what? Hikari said with a smirk, trying to see what Takeru would come up with for this one.  
  
Takeru smiled sardonically at Hikari. Let's just say that I'm afraid of how many years I'd rack up in jail after I was finished.  
  
Hikari laughed lightly at Takeru's joke, and moved a little closer to him. It was almost classic on how the two had gotten together... like her oniichan Taichi had always said, them two getting together was like fate! Hikari knew that it was like that, but she didn't care.  
  
Takeru always makes me so happy.' Hikari said. Whenever I'm with him, I feel like I'm going to melt.' Casting a glance up at her now silent boyfriend, Hikari was once again absolutely positive that Takeru was not only the coolest, but the most kawaii boy on the entire planet.  
  
He's definitely cuter than Yamato was at that age.' Hikari thought sincerely, even though she knew that many girls her age and older fawned over Yamato Ishida like he was kami-sama himself. Yamato-san isn't that big, he's just popular. Takeru's more athletic and he has style.'  
  
Once again, Hikari looked at the boy beside her, and knew just how right she was. Just by his kind face and his clear blue eyes, Takeru was completely gorgeous. I'm so lucky to have him.' Hikari thought, smiling to herself. Daisuke could give me a mansion, and I wouldn't leave Takeru for a second.'  
  
Hey, Hikari, are you listening to me? Takeru asked, grinning down at the smaller girl.  
  
Hikari smirked at him. Maybe, maybe not, it all depends on what you were saying. As Takeru laughed, Hikari realized that she was actually late in getting home. Oh, my! Takeru, I'm sorry, but I have to go! Taichi expected me home fifteen minutes ago, and you know how over-protective he is.  
  
Takeru smiled. Don't worry, Hikari, I'll walk you home. I'm sure Taichi trusts me! As Takeru said this, he wrapped an arm around Hikari, making her feel warm and secure as they both began to walk back to the Yagami apartment. And plus, you can always blame Daisuke somehow.  
  
Takeru-kun, he is not that bad! Hikari said, although she was trying hard to hold back a giggle. I really don't see what's so bad about him, because you and I both know that he's never going to interfere with us. Besides, we could try and hook him up with Miyako, don't you think?  
  
Takeru burst out laughing the instant that Hikari said this. After laughing for a few minutes, the blond-haired boy finally had enough composure to choke out, Daisuke and... Miyako?! Takeru closed his eyes in laughter, and said, Good joke, Hikari. Those two could never get together.  
  
I know! Hikari said, cuddling in closer to Takeru. I was just kidding.  
  
Takeru put a thoughtful look on his face as he said, Now, Koushiro and Miyako is a different story...  
  
Now it was Hikari's turn to burst out laughing, and she punched Takeru lightly in the shoulder. That's even worse, Takeru-kun! Koushiro is three years older than her! And I don't even think that Koushiro knows what having a crush' even is. Hikari said, a smirk playing on her lips.  
  
I know, I was kidding, too. But Miyako does idolize Koushiro, and that's scary enough. Takeru said. Anyway... hey, Hikari?  
  
Yeah, Takeru? Hikari asked, resting her head on Takeru's shoulder as they walked. Hikari was just now seeing the familiar structure of her apartment building as they drew nearer to it, and she knew that they would arrive soon. Not too soon, I hope.' Hikari thought to herself as the couple continued walking.  
  
Well... it's just this. Takeru said. We've been through a lot, in the Digiworld and all, and I just now feel like everything is finally at peace. I don't want to loose you, and I don't know how or why I ever could. I just wanted to tell you, Hikari, that if you ever need anyone, I'm here.  
  
Hikari felt her heart melt as she heard what Takeru had just said. Her legs turned to jello as she turned to her boyfriend and gave him the biggest smile that she could muster. Takeru-kun, that was the sweetest thing that anyone's ever said to me! Hikari proclaimed, hugging Takeru tightly and burying her head into his chest.  
  
I knew that'd get you to hug me. Takeru said from above her with a devious tone in his voice, and Hikari gave him a mock glare as she pulled away. Takeru smiled sincerely at Hikari, and said, No, really, Hikari. I meant it. I won't ever leave you, and I'll always be there for you.  
  
The two teenagers were now standing in front of Hikari's home, and looking into each other's eyes. Hikari smiled a soft smile as she said, Domo arigatou, Takeru-kun. That really means a lot to me.  
  
Takeru smiled, and hugged Hikari once tightly before starting to back away. Flashing Hikari his trademark grin, Takeru said, You're not the only one who needs to get home, Hikari. I'll see you tomorrow at school. Ja ne!  
  
Ja ne! Hikari replied, watching as Takeru began to jog home. After the blond-haired boy had disappeared from view, Hikari opened the door to her home, and saw the shoes by the door, assuring her that her family was home. Closing the door softly, Hikari ran upstairs to her room so that she could think.  
  
  


~~*~*~*~~  
  
  


As Hikari walked downstairs the next morning, she noticed that everything was uncomfortably silent. There wasn't the usual sounds of everyone getting ready to go, in fact, there were no sounds at all. Looking into the kitchen, Hikari frowned at what she saw, knowing just how unfamiliar it was to the routine.  
  
Her entire family was standing in silence, with sad expression on their faces. Her mother was crying, as was her father, but what surprised Hikari was the fact that Taichi was crying as well. I don't think that I've ever seen Taichi cry before...' Hikari thought as she saw them.  
  
What's going on? Hikari said, seeing the faces of her family. What happened?  
  
Her mother looked up as she saw Hikari, and she sobbed some more. Oh, Hikari... it's so horrible...  
  
What's so horrible? Hikari asked frowning. She had never liked it when anyone kept secret from her, especially when they were obviously important, as this one was. Tell me!  
  
Taichi wordlessly reached out to the table and picked up the newspaper, and just as quietly handed it to Hikari. She took the paper slowly, and looked at the front page. It was a normal paper it seemed, but there was one headline that stood out, one with the picture of a young boy underneath it.  
  
Teen Killed in Car Accident.' the headline said, and the article went on to describe what had happened. But Hikari wasn't interested in the details just yet. She was too busy staring at the picture of the boy who had died, the one in the photograph underneath the headline.  
  
_No_...' Hikari thought, horrified.  
  
_Takeru_...'  
  
  


~~*~*~*~~  
  


  
Hikari sat in her room, knees pulled up to her chest. Tears just wouldn't come. It was like she was a living doll, almost. It was as if she was oblivious to the outside world, but yet, she knew that her heart had shattered into many small pieces. She had become an empty shell.  
  
Taichi had tried to talk to her earlier. She ignored him. The only thing that she could hear was the same little feeling going through her. The same name, over and over again. Takeru...' Hikari kept hearing his name, no matter how hard she tried to forget what had happened.  
  
Oh, Takeru!' Hikari thought, tears finally coming from her eyes and pouring out like a waterfall. Now that she had begun to cry, Hikari realized that she couldn't stop... but she didn't want to stop crying. For every tear she shed, it was like she was giving Takeru something... but Takeru... was dead.  
  
Hikari sobbed mercilessly, throwing herself down her bed. She had long since moved out of sharing a room with Taichi, and was now in a small room by herself. But it doesn't matter.' Hikari sobbed. Takeru is dead. He's DEAD! I'll never see him ever again... ever...'  
  
After awhile, Hikari realized that she had cried herself to sleep. But it was not a kind of sleep that she had ever known before... it didn't seem like she was sleeping at all. It was more like she had been transported to another place, but she didn't remember leaving.  
  
Sitting up and blinking, Hikari took in her new surroundings. Where ever she was, it was a beautiful meadow, in a forest, or so it seemed. Hikari took note that she was seated by a small stream, with crystal blue water flowing quickly through the rocks.   
  
The land around her was lovely, to say so at least. The grass and trees were a vibrant green, and everything seemed to be perfectly at peace. Vaguely, Hikari could hear the soft singing of birds, and she looked into the clear blue sky to look for them. But the sky...  
  
The sky is as blue as Takeru's eyes.' Hikari realized, and she began to cry again. Not even the beauty of this place, where ever it was, could make her forget about Takeru... about his love, and his vow to stay by her side forever. A tear dripped onto her clothes, and Hikari nearly gasped in shock.  
  
She wasn't wearing what she had woken up in! Instead, the young girl was adorned in a gorgeous white dress, with a lovely pattern of flowers along the seam. The dress seemed to fit her form perfectly, and it felt so familiar it was as if she had always owned it.  
  
Do you like it? a voice said, and Hikari blinked. I know that voice...' she thought, and after a moment's pause, Hikari willed herself to look up. Slowly, Hikari looked up at the form in which the voice had come from, and her mind seemed to work slower than usual.  
  
It was Takeru.  
  
Hikari was speechless for a moment. Takeru. It couldn't be him, but it was... he was hear... Hikari whispered, not wanting to accept it. Takeru couldn't be hear, he was dead, the papers had said so...  
  
Yep, it's me. Takeru said with his trademark grin. I don't like this place very much, you know? I mean, there's no action at all. Some people might like the whole once you die be at peace thing', but come on, this is just too silent for me.   
  
Hikari didn't say anything. Almost automatically, she ran to Takeru and hugged him tightly, wanting to make sure that he was real. Burying her face into his chest like she had only a day before, Hikari began to sob again, not knowing if this was real or not, but not wanting to let go.  
  
Hey, Kari-chan, it's okay. Takeru said, petting Hikari's hair as he usually did. I'm not going to disappear if you let go. Remember? I'm always going to be by your side. When Hikari didn't let go, Takeru continued, Hikari, it's all right. Trust me when I say I won't leave.  
  
Closing her eyes to shed one last tear, Hikari pulled away from Takeru. She looked into his clear blue eyes, still not believing that he was real. But you died, Takeru... the papers said... they... you... you were in a car accident coming home from my house... the car sped off the road and hit you...  
  
Hikari-chan, believe me, I know. Takeru said. But I'm not supposed to stay like this. If you're wondering why you're here, it's because of this. Takeru sighed, and looked down at the smaller girl. I'm not suppose to die. Remember? I'm a Digidestined, and both of us have more to do in life.  
  
Hikari's eyes widened. But... why are you here, then? If you're not suppose to die?  
  
Takeru smiled. Because I need to tell you how to save me, Hikari. I hate to sound like a sappy romance novel, but there is a way for you to bring me back so that no one will remember any of this. But you have to listen carefully.  
  
Of course I'm listening. Hikari said quietly. She and Takeru had loosened their   
hug as they spoke, and both teens were now holding their hands in a circle, almost as if they were going to play a child's game or something. Hikari stared into Takeru's eyes as she said this, savoring the beautiful blue of them.  
  
You are the child of Light, Hikari. Takeru said. That means that you can save me, but you have to go back to the Digiworld, and go into the Temple of Protection...it's guarded by Centarumon, but I'm sure that he'll let you in. Also, you must go into the center of the temple, where there is a digivice engraved on the wall.  
  
Hikari thought about that. But we closed the gate when we defeated the Digimon Kaizer, remember?  
  
Takeru simply smiled. You know who can open it back up, Hikari... you do. Letting go of Hikari's hands, Takeru stepped back and looked into her eyes. I trust you, Hikari. I know that you can save me. Instantly after Takeru had said that, Hikari felt a small breeze hit her cheek, and she closed her eyes again.  
  
When she opened her eyes again, Hikari found that she was back in her room. It seemed like she had been sleeping all day, considering that it was dark outside and the clock said 1:38 a.m. Blinking slightly, Hikari tried hard to figure out what Takeru had been trying to tell her.  
  
In a flash, Hikari knew. Making sure not to wake up her family, Hikari ran outside.  
  
  


~~*~*~*~~  
  


  
Trying to be as quiet as possible, Hikari snuck into the unfamiliar apartment. If she recalled correctly, the room that she needed to go in was on the right side, and it was the nearest to the door... Opening the door slightly, Hikari saw the sleeping form of the person that she needed to talk to.  
  
Wake up, Koushiro! Hikari hissed, shaking the older boy's shoulder. Koushiro blinked a couple times as he focused on Hikari, and then drew back in astonishment.  
  
Koushiro whispered back. What are you doing here? Koushiro was dressed in a pair of shorts and a t-shirt, so it wasn't like he wasn't dressed properly, but still, seeing a girl in your room at one a.m. wasn't exactly a normal occurrence.  
  
Koushiro, I need you to open up a gate to the Digital World. Hikari said, getting straight to the point. She didn't want to waste any time by trying to explain. Don't tell me that you can't, because I know you can. You need to open it up right away, because I need to get to the Temple of Protection right away.  
  
Koushiro stood up and turned on his computer, running a hand through his messy hair as he did so. Yawning, he turned back to Hikari. But why, Hikari? Is there a new evil force that we should be aware of? Because if there is, we should really contact the others...  
  
Hikari answered. I don't know how, but if I go to the temple, I can save Takeru.  
  
Koushiro frowned slightly, but didn't say anything. After a few moments, Hikari saw the familiar sign of the Digiworld gate, and she held out her digivice. To her right, Hikari saw Koushiro hold out his as well, and she frowned. Why are you coming? I'm the only one who can save him.  
  
Let me put it to you this way, Hikari. Koushiro said. One, Taichi would literally kill me if I let you go into the Digiworld by yourself, and two, well, I want Takeru back as well, and if I can do anything to help, I'm going to. Koushiro raised an eyebrow at Hikari as he said this, making sure she got what he was saying.  
  
Hikari smiled sincerely. Arigatou, Koushiro. Now let's go!  
  
There was a bright flash of light, and both teenagers disappeared.  
  
  


~~*~*~*~~  
  


  
Hikari blinked a few times as she tried to understand what was going on. Looking around, she saw that she was already in the temple that she needed to go to. Frowning, Hikari sent Koushiro a confused glance.  
  
I set the coordinates for this temple. Koushiro said simply. It's easier than if we were going to walk to it, and it saves time.  
  
Hikari muttered for the second time, realizing that Koushiro didn't even know what was going on, and he still thought of things that would make the journey go quicker. Standing up, Hikari said, I think that we need to go to the center. You know, where that inscription of a digivice is.  
  
Koushiro nodded, and both teens began to walk to the center of the temple. After awhile, Koushiro looked at Hikari and asked, Hikari? I was wondering. How did you know to come to the digiworld, and into this temple, to save Takeru? How do you know that we have to go the center?  
  
Hikari looked down at the ground, trying to decide whether or not to tell Koushiro the truth. Looking back up at the older boy, Hikari said, Takeru... well... he told me. He brought me to this place... I don't know where it is, but it was really pretty there... Anyway, he told me what I needed to do to save him.  
  
Koushiro questioned, although Hikari knew that Koushiro was probably wondering is Hikari was truly sane or not.  
  
Because... because he wasn't suppose to die. Hikari said. Takeru said that because he was a Digidestined, he was still needed. I think that it means that as long as there is evil in the Digiworld, we can't die or something like that... I really don't know what he meant...  
  
Koushiro shook his head. Impossible. We can always die, whether we're needed or not. I believe that Takeru wasn't suppose to die because of something in the future... maybe hope and light need to joined to create harmony or something, I don't know. But just because we're Digidestined doesn't mean that we can't die. It's completely illogical.  
  
Hikari said, not really understanding what Koushiro said. All I know is that if I can save Takeru, I'm going to do whatever I can to do just that.  
  
As she said this, the two teens arrived at the center of the temple, and Hikari looked up at the engraved digivice. It was on the wall as Takeru had said, and it was a perfect replica of the digivice she now carried. Walking up to the wall, Hikari soon realized that she didn't know what to do aside from that.  
  
Hmm... very peculiar. Koushiro mused, walking up besides Hikari. Maybe there's a pattern you need to understand before you can fix Takeru's death. Perhaps a code, or a puzzle, or a- umphh! Koushiro was abruptly cut off as a burst of black energy hit the boy in the stomach, sending him flying into the far wall, where he collapsed in a heap.  
  
Hikari gasped, and ran back to an unconscious Koushiro. Kneeling beside him, she realized that there was a large gash in his head from where he had struck the wall. Standing up and glaring at... where ever the energy had come from, Hikari said, Who did that?!  
  
Suddenly, more black energy seeped out of the wall to form into a startlingly pretty woman... at first. As she continued to form, the woman's evil and vicious features showed, and Hikari shrunk back in fear. It was so strange... but Hikari knew that it was her duty to the world.  
  
And my friends.' Hikari thought sadly, glancing briefly at the limp Koushiro.  
  
Who are you?! Hikari shouted, glaring at the woman. Tell me!  
  
The woman laughed lightly, a sound that sent chills down Hikari's spine. Me? Why, I am Enika, and also your worst nightmare, child of Light. I am here to avenge you...or more so, the children of Light and Hope in the future... Glancing at Koushiro, she muttered, Knowledge, too, but she isn't who I'm after.  
  
Hikari asked, incredulous. Um, I hate to correct you when you're in your own little psycho world, but Koushiro isn't a _she_, Koushiro's a _he_.  
  
Who said I'm talking about Koushiro? Enika said, smirking. But like I said, Knowledge doesn't matter at the moment- I want to destroy Hope and Light. So, I decided to come and destroy you two brats, thus destroying Hope and Light.  
  
Hikari frowned. You want to destroy the children of Hope and Light, and you think that by killing me and Takeru, you'll destroy Hope and Light. Hikari did something that she never thought she'd do in a situation like this- she laughed. Well, obviously, lady, considering that Takeru and I are the children of Hope and Light!  
  
Enika smiled. I should have known that you wouldn't understand... but now, it's time to die! Hikari's eyes widened as she saw a black spear appear in the hands of the woman. Enika smirked, and aimed the spear straight at Hikari's chest. The weapon flew at her quickly, and it was about to hit--  
  
--when it was intercepted by a beam of bright white light!  
  
Hikari jerked, and turned around to see the young boy with light brown hair who had fired the attack standing there, looking around the age of eight. Another child was beside the boy, a girl with long blond hair, who looked around ten. Behind both children was a pillar of shimmering purple light, and Hikari was sure that she could see the form of another person in the light, who looked like a teenage girl.  
  
Enika shouted, glaring at the children before her- but especially the girl. You can't come! It's impossible!  
  
The girl smirked. You obviously have never heard that the daughter of Knowledge can be a, uh, transport. No offense, Kyra. the girl said, grinning back at the figure in the pillar, who laughed. The girl then continued, Not to mention, you're not that hard to track down, Enika.  
  
I kill you! Enika screamed, a murderous glint appearing in her eye. Hikari realized that she seemed to have forgotten about her, and the Hikari began to back away quietly as the woman yelled. You brat, daughter of Hope!  
  
The girl smirked. Not if I kill you first! Alan, watch my back, and make sure no one disrupts the portal! Hikari watched, amazed, as the blond haired girl lunged and Enika, and began shimmering with a bright yellow light. Feel the power of Hope! Magical Arrow! At those words, a sphere of yellow light appeared in the girl's hand, and she proceeded to attack.  
  
Hikari ran the other direction as she tried to avoid the two fighting. Closing her eyes, she didn't see as she ran into the small boy, who nearly fell back into the portal. Now that she was closer, Hikari could see that the girl in the portal was around fourteen, with long auburn hair pulled into a pony-tail. The girl gave her an amused look, her black eyes laughing.  
  
You should really save otou-- uh, Takeru. the boy said, helping Hikari up.  
  
Hikari gave him a worried look, her heart throbbing as she remembered her Takeru. But how? I don't know how to help him!  
  
Just concentrate through the crest of Light. the boy said. Concentrate one bringing Takeru back, and everything will be right.  
  
Hikari gulped, and once again saw the limp figure of Koushiro. Even Koushiro?  
  
He had better be all right... the girl in the pillar muttered. Or it's bye-bye Kyra...  
  
Just concentrate! the boy said, ignoring Kyra. Now come on!  
  
Hikari nodded, and concentrated on saving Takeru. Closing her eyes, she thought of all the times that they had been together, and all the happy times that they had shared. Then she thought of bringing him back, of taking him from that beautiful garden. Suddenly, Hikari felt light-headed and almost as if she was floating...  
  
...and soon, all she saw was a bright white light, and she felt Takeru's arms around her...  
  
  


~~*~*~*~~  
  


  
Hikari smiled, looking the sunset. It was such a pretty one too, and she was seated on a bench that was overlooking the ocean... and she was in Takeru's arms. It was perfect bliss, to say so at least, and both remained silent as they watched the waves of the ocean.  
  
Hey, Takeru-kun? Hikari asked, resting her head on Takeru's chest.  
  
Takeru looked down at her, smiling with those crystal blue eyes of his. Yeah, Kari-chan?  
  
You know how I saved you? Hikari asked. Well... there were these kids there... I have no clue who they were, but they helped me. The lady who killed you... It still hurt Hikari to say that, but she continued, Well, Enika (that was her name), she seemed to have a vengeance against those kids. Especially this one girl, who she called the daughter of Hope'.  
  
Takeru fell silent. After a few moments, he said, Well, Hikari, Enika is dead now, thanks to that girl you told me about. And I'm sure they're okay. I mean, Koushiro's fine, and he was unconscious, right?  
  
Hikari smiled. Yeah. Koushiro remembers everything that happened, up until the time that he was knocked out. I filled him in, but I think that he feels bad about not being able to help me more. Hikari said, and then a thought struck her. Takeru? I know that this sounds weird but... those kids. They were the ones who saved us all... I'm kind of upset, because I don't think that I could have saved you without their help...  
  
Takeru said, taking Hikari's chin in his hands, and raising her face up so that she'd be looking at him. I don't know whether you could have or not, but I believe that you are strong enough to do whatever you need to do. Hikari, I love so with my whole heart, and I'd trust you with my life, remember? Do you trust me?  
  
Hikari smiled, her heart melting like butter. Yeah, Takeru. I trust you.  
  
  


~~*~*~*~~  
  


_  
In another time..._  
  
  
This is so annoying! Lys Takaishi shouted, slamming her math book closed. I'm ten years old, I shouldn't have to do math! I hate it so much!  
  
Her little brother, Alan, looked up at her. Just do what I do, Lys. Keep going, but don't rush. I'm sure you can figure it out if you really tried. Alan raised an eyebrow, and smiled at his older sister. Look, you killed Enika, didn't you? Math can't be too much harder.  
  
Yes, it is! I know how to fight, I don't know math! Lys said to Alan, and then grinned slightly. I know! I'll get this done my own way! Looking up, Lys turned and looked around for awhile before shouting, Hey, Kyra! Buddy! Will you please show me how to work this problem?  
  
Kyra looked up from where she was doing her own homework and grinned. Don't even think about it, Lys. I am not doing your homework for you.  
  
Well, you wouldn't have to actually _do_ the homework.... just, um, help me out with writing the answers down! Lys said, making a pitiful face. I'm just don't know how, and you're fourteen, and you're so smart, with the crest of Knowledge and all... please, Kyra?!  
  
Kyra shook her head. For one, I'm only smarter than you because I'm older. And I have the crest of Knowledge cause my otousan did. If you were in ninth grade, you'd be smarter, too, but you're in fifth. Besides, aren't you-  
  
-suppose to do your own work? Another voice intercepted Kyra, and Lys looked up to see her okaasan and otousan standing there, arms around each other and smiling like a pair of newlyweds.   
  
Lys smiled, and then remembered how she had saved her mom and dad just a little while ago, when she had tracked Enika. I was lucky to get Kyra and Alan to help, though, because I couldn't have done it alone.' Seeing her parents and remembering, Lys stood up and hugged them tightly.  
  
What brings us this honor? Her mother, Hikari, said, smiling and hugging Lys back. Her father, Takeru, also grinned as Lys looked up at them.  
  
she said, pulling back and pulling a strand of her long blond hair back. Just because I love you. Smiling, Lys walked over to where she had been seated, and picked up her homework. Walking off, Lys took one more glance back at her happy parents.   
  
And I'm glad that you finally learned to trust.' she thought, smiling.  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: YEA! My first Takari is finished! Oh, and arigatou to: DCI (he was Alan' or the son of Light in this fic), Lys (who was the daughter of Hope), HRW, Kate, Cybra, Nintai, Liaka, and Grace Dragondale. ARIGATOU!  
  
Also, I know that I *ahem* self-inserted myself in the end there, but, well... ^^! I couldn't help it! Also, in case you were wondering, the whole end thing was basically with the children of the Digidestined.  
  
It's an idea I was thinking of using for a new series, where the Digidestined's children come back into the past. I also wanted to note that the kids of the Digidestined can use attacks... kinda like the Sailor Senshi. Like that attack, Hope's Arrow'. Just thought I'd tell ya that.  
  
Okay, this is the completed, and, I must say, better version of Trust'. Hope ya liked it! Please review, if ya did. Ja ne! Kyra-chan.


End file.
